Yu Yu Hakusho 2
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Una continuación de la serie. Kurama se siente atraido por cierta chica, nuevos enemigos atacan, Hiei kiere decirle a Ykina la verdad, los lbos aullan a la luna....Vaya, una segunda parte dnd el protagonista sera Kurama y su pasado.
1. Atsuko Tenjo

Han pasado dos meses desde el final de la serie. Yuusuke y Keiko ya son novios oficiales. Hiei a veces va al nigekai a saludarlos. Kuwabara y Yuusuke han mejorado en sus estudios. Kurama sigue siendo un alumno brillante, y de momento, disfrutan de una aparente paz.  
  
Aquel día, Kurama iba a presentar-se a un examen. Era una especia de prueba, donde los alumnos más brillantes de cada colegio hacia un examen para ver quien era el mejor, o en los puestos donde estaba cada uno. Sus amigos le acompañaban.  
  
Botan: Seguro que ganas ^_^  
  
Kurama: Lo dudo, como mucho puedo quedar segundo.  
  
Todos le miraron sorprendidos.  
  
Kurama: Al igual que en los otros examenes, ella también se presenta.  
  
Yuusuke(mirada maliciosa): ¿Quién es ella Kurama?  
  
Kurama: No seas mal pensado. Se llama Atsuko Tenjo. En todos los examenes, siempre ha quedado la primera. Es realmente buena.  
  
Keiko: ¿Y como es?  
  
Kurama: Francamente no lo se, nunca la he visto en persona.  
  
Voz: Soy una chica normal y corriente.  
  
Todos voltearon sorprendidos, para contemplar a una chica de gran belleza. Tenia el cabello largo, castaño. Su cabello era suave y sedoso, y varios mechones revoltosos le caian en el rostro graciosamente. Llevaba el pelo suelto. Tenía unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, que recordaban a los de Kurama. Era alta, delgada y esbelta. Yuusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama la miraban pasmados.  
  
Chica: Tu eres Shuuichi Minamino ¿verdad?  
  
Kurama(sorprendido): Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Chica: He visto una foto tuya en la ficha de los que se presentan al examen. Tenía ganas de conocer al chico que estuvo a punto de superarme en el último examen. Me llamo Atsuko Tenjo. Encantada de conocerte.  
  
Kurama: Igualmente. Yo también tenia ganas de conocerte, eres realmente buena.  
  
Atsuko: No ahí para tanto, solamente salen los temas que mejor me se.  
  
Kurama: Supongo que vas al examen. Si quieres puedes ir con nosotros. Te los presentare. Ella- señalando a Keiko- Es Keiko, el chico de cabellos negros de su lado es su novio, Yuusuke. El ques te mira babeando ¬¬U es Kuwabara y por último, Botan.  
  
Atsuko: ¿Tu novia?  
  
Kurama(levemente sonrojado): No, solo somos amigos.  
  
Atsuko: Ya veo. Pues encantada de conoceros, y sera un placer ir con vosotros.  
  
Mientras caminaban, Kurama no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Atsuko. Teniauna extraña sensación cuando estaba con ella, no sabia el que, pero aquella chica tenia algo que lo inquietaba. Atsuko se volteo, y al ver que Kurama le miraba, le dedico una linda sonrisa, que hizo que el astuto zorro se sonrojara.  
  
Una vez finalizado el examen, Atsuko va a despedirse de Kurama.  
  
Atsuko: Eres realmente bueno en los estudios. Tal vez es porque tienes la astucia del zorro.  
  
Kurama la miro sorprendido. Atsuko se limito a sonreir, y después se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
  
Kurama(pensando): ¿Qué a querido decir con eso?¿Acaso sabra ella que yo..?No, debe haber sido un comentario inocente.  
  
Kurama se reunió con sus amigos y se fueron.  
  
Aquella noche, la luna nos mostraba la silueta de un ser sobrenatural. Solo podemos ver unas puntiagudas orejas y unos sensuales labios. El resto de la cara esta tapada por las sombras. Aquella noche, un lobo le aulló a la luna, pero fue un canto tan suave y melodios, que a nadie le molesto aquel canto.  
  
A la mñn siguiente, Kurama iba rumbo a su instituto bastante extrañado.  
  
Kurama(pensando):Seguramente seran imaginaciones mias, pero juraria que ayer por la noche senti un aullido. Parecia un lobo cantandole a la luna. Era un canto triste.  
  
Aquel día Kurama no atendio a las clases, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de el aula dnd los demás alumnos aprendian algo mas de Arimetica. No podiá parar de pensar en las misteriosas palabras de Atsuko. No sabia ni pq le daba tantas vueltas, no era más que un comentario inocente ¿por qué eso es lo que era, no?  
  
Aquel día, se hacia publica la lista de posiciones de aquel examen....decidio ir a la Facultad Central, dnd estaban las listas. Al llegar allí, el resultado era el que se esperaba. Atsuko Tenjo. Suuichi Minamino.  
  
Voz(proveniente de detrás suyo): Me alegro de volverte a ver Minamino.  
  
Kurama se giro y se encontró con una sonriente Atsuko.  
  
Kurama: ¿Tu también has venido a mirar las listas? Has vuelto a quedar primera...  
  
Atsuko: En realidad, no me importa esa lista. He venido porque tenia la esperanza de verte.  
  
Kurama se sorprendio bastante.  
  
Atsuko: ¿Tu estudias en la Hight School, no?  
  
Kurama: Si ¿Y tu?  
  
Atsuko: En la Mirutisho. Seguramente no has merendado. Ven, te invito, aquí cerca ahí una pasteleria que hace unas pastas muy buenas.  
  
Kurama y Atsuko se encaminaron hacia la pasteleria, manteniendo una anima conversación. Atsuko era una chica divertida y alegre. Kurama no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la alegria de la joven. Eran las 7.00 de la tarde cuando los dos jóvenes se despidieron.  
  
Kurama: Espera Atsuko. Me gustaría que me dieran tu numero de telefono. Puede que nos volvamos a ver, pero esto es muy grande, y me gustaría tenerlo para poder quedar contigo algun día.  
  
Atsuko: Vale, dame tu tb el tuyo.  
  
Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, Kurama se encontro con Yuusuke y Keiko, que salian del cine. Yuusuke: Hola Kurama! n_n ¿Vienes de una cita con una de tus admiradoras xD?  
  
Keiko aporreo a Yuusuke.  
  
Kurama: ¬¬ nunca cambiaras Urameshi.  
  
Yuusuke: xD. Por cierto, mañana necesitare que me ayudes a estudiar para mi examen de biología.  
  
Kurama: Vale, estare en tu casa a las 8.00  
  
Yuusuke: Gracias Kurama.  
  
Se despidieron y Kurama se fue a su casa, seguido por una extraña sombra. Era tan ligera y libiana que Kurama no noto su presencia.  
  
Las chicas de la escuela Mirutisho estaban alteradas y bastante nerviosas. No paraban de murmurar sobre el apuesto joven que estaba en la puerta, recostado en la pared, como esperando a alguien.  
  
Chica 1: ¿A quien esperara?  
  
Chica 2: Debe de se muy afortunada, es muy guapo.  
  
Atsuko salia de clase acompañada de dos de sus mejores amigas: Hikaru, una chica de pelo corto y rubio, y Katsura, de largos cabellors rizados, negros, y ojos azules. Las tres se sorprendieron al ver el ajetreo que había.  
  
Atsuko:¿Qué pasa?  
  
Chica: Es que a la salida ahí un chico que esta buenísimo.  
  
Atsuko y sus amigas no hicieron mucho caso a las demás, y continuaron avanzando. La joven de cabellos castaños se sorprendio cuando vio al apuesto joven de cabellos rojizos de la puerta.  
  
Atsuko: ¡Suuichi!  
  
Este se volteo, y al ver a la joven, sonrio. Ya estaba cansado de tantos murmullos sobre el.  
  
Kurama(sonriendo): Hola Atsuko. Te estaba esperando, queria hablar contigo.  
  
Chica: vaya, así que la esperaba a ella. Chica 2: Que suerte tiene Tenjo.  
  
Hikaru: Vaya Atsuko, no nos habis dicho que tenias novio, y que fuera tan guapo.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron.  
  
Atsuko: No es mi novio, es Suuicho Minamino. Somos amigos. Es uno de mis máximos rivales en los examenes ;-)  
  
Katsura: ¿Así que esta libre *_*?  
  
Atsuko: xD Katsura ni se te ocurra, este me lo quedo yo ;-p  
  
Atsuko cogio a Kurama y se lo llebo corriendo de allí, cuando ya estaban más alejados.  
  
Atsuko: ¿Qué quieres decirme?  
  
Kurama: Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo este domingo al cine.  
  
Atsuko(sonriendo maliciosa y divertidamente): Vaya Minamino ¿me estas pidiendo una cita?  
  
*************************************************************** Y al fin me he animado a hacer mi primer fic largo de la serie ^.^ Y como no, el prota tb es Kurama xD Aunke por supuesto, todos los personajes tendran su momento de gloria, por llamarlo así xD Hace tiempo que tenia la idea del fic, así que ahora que he empezado, intentare acabarlo xD 


	2. La primera cita de Kurama

Atsuko( sonriendo maliciosa y divertidamente): Vaya Minamino ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?  
  
Kurama se puso rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. No se esperaba esa pregunta retorica por parte de la chica, quien por cierto, se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.  
  
Kurama(tartamudeando): Bu..bueno, p..po...podria llamar-se así.  
  
Atsuko esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
Atsuko: Estare encantada. Hasta el domingo.- y la joven se fue.  
  
Kurama(pensando): Aun no se ni pq le he propuesto eso- empezo a caminar mientras se rascaba la cabeza confuso.  
  
La mañana siguiente, Atsuko estaba más feliz de lo normal, cosa que no tardaron en notar los que la rodeaban.  
  
Hikaru: ¿Cómo es que estas tan contento?¿Es por aquel chico?  
  
Atsuko: ¡Si ^0^! Ayer me invito al cien este domingo ^.^  
  
Katsura: ¿¡ Una cita!?  
  
Atsuko iba a responder, pero no puedo, ya que una voz detrás suyo la interrumpió.  
  
Voz: Te gusta llamar la atención de los chicos guapos ¿verdad Tenjo?  
  
Atsuko se giro fastidiada, y ante ella vio a Reika Takichiwa, una atractiva y seductora chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Era la chica más popular del instituto, incluso entre los grandes, hasta que llego Atsuko. Muchos chicos perdieron su interes en Takichiwa y se empezaron a interesar por Atsuko. Reika siempre estaba molestándola.  
  
Reika: Simplemente juegas con ellos, y te crees muy importante.  
  
Atsuko(secamente): Mira Takichiwa, si los chicos ya no te siguen es porque se han dado cuenta de que eres idiota, así que cierra esa bocaza tan grande que tienes y dejame en paz.  
  
Hikaru y Katsura no pudieron evitar reir-se a carcajadas. Reika estaba furiosa por tal humillación.  
  
Reika: Ya veremos quien es mejor, conseguire que ese chico se fije en mi y te deje, te lo aseguro.  
  
Y Reika se fue a su clase echando humo y con una enorme vena.  
  
Las demás chicas de la clase, empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Atsuko sobre Kurama, y la pobre se mareo ante tanta pregunta, sus lindos ojitos tenian forma de espiral. Las clases ya habían acabado, y Atsuko caminaba hacia su casa. La chica lanzo un largo suspiro.  
  
Atsuko: Si ellas supieran toda la verdad.....- la chica no pudo evitar-lo, y dos solitarias lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla- Kitsune...  
  
Yuusuke no paraba de reir-se de su amigo, y el pobre Kurama ya no sabia donde meter-se. Como Yuusuke salia con Keiko, Kurama habia ido a preguntar- le dnd podrían ir después del cine, pero el chico habia empezado a reírse a carcajadas.  
  
Yuusuke: Kurama, el cruel ladron preocupado por su primera cita con una chica xDD Y lo más divertido, el frio youko legendario se esta sonrojando por una chica! XDD  
  
Kurama: ¬////¬ Yuusuke para ya(pensando) Es verdad, esta es mi primera cita, no habia pensado en eso. Hasta ahora no he querido ir a ninguna de las citas que me han pedido las chicas d mi instituto.(en voz alta) Me voy, estoy harto de que te rias de mi ¬//¬  
  
Yuusuke(poniéndose las manos en el estomago por la risa y clamándose): No espera, tu me ayudas con los estudios, así que te ayudare. Supongo que ireis al cine central, así que después puedes llevar-la a una nueva exposición de flores que han abierto muy cerca de allí. A Keiko le gusto mucho, es una especie de invernadero, pero al aire libre, y estas rodeado de flores preciosas( yuusuke sonrio maliciosamente /Con orejas de gato): Aunque claro, Youko Kurama a lo mejor prefiere seducir-la y llevar-la a la cama.  
  
Kurama volvio a sonrojar-se  
  
Kurama(enojado): Me voy, no quiero seguir escuchando comentarios estupidos.  
  
Cuando llego a su cuarto, Kurama tiro los su cartera y se tumbo en la cama, mirando al techo, absorto en sus pensamientos. Yuusuke no lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que cuando había sido Youko había seducido a muchas mujeres, las había llevado a la cama, y luego las había abandonado, rompiéndoles el corazón. Solo una de ellas se había ganado su amor, solo una....pero a esa no se la había llevado a la cama.  
  
Kurama se levanto sobresaltado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¿Solo una? ¿A que habia querido referir-se con eso? No recordaba a ninguna chica de la cual se hubiese enamorado....por primera vez noto como si le faltara parte de su pasado, pero mientras más intentaba recordar, más le dolia la cabeza, así que desistió en su empeño por recordar, y se puso a hacer los deberes y estudiar para el examen de matemáticas.  
  
Atsuko abrio la puerta de su casa, y por un momento, se quedo allí quieta. La casa estaba a oscuras, era oscura y solitaria. La joven encendio las luces. Vivia sola, y se había acostumbrado a ello, pero muchas veces habia deseado que cuando llegara se encotnrara a alguien que la recibiera con una sonrisa. Se quito los zapatos, fue a la cocina, se preparo la cena y se puso a ver la tele. Tenia una casa muy grande, pero solo estaba ella....  
  
Atsuko fue hacia la ventana y salio al balcón. La luna lucia preciosa aquella noche, era tan hermosa...sus ojos empezaron a brillar misteriosamente.  
  
Voz: Hola Atsuko!  
  
Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y la chica volteo su vista a la izquierda para contemplar a un joven de largos cabellos ocre y ojos azules. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por su pelo. El joven estaba apoyado en la barandilla. Se trataba de Heiji su vecino. Tenia 18 años, dos más que la joven.  
  
Atsuko: Hola Heiji.  
  
Heiji: Mi madre dice que si quieres venir a cenar a nuestra casa.  
  
Atsuko: Estare encantada n_n. Ahora mismo voy.  
  
Heiji se metio en su casa, y Atsuko noto la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, y aparecio una sombra.  
  
Atsuko(molesta y sin ni siquiera voltear-se): Dejadme tranquila.  
  
La presencia desaparecio. Atsuko se arreglo un poco y fue a casa de sus vecinos. Cuando llamo al timbre un sonriente Heiji le abrio la puerta. Atsuko paso dentro detrás de Heiji, y fueron al comedor. Saludo a los padres de Heiji y les agradecio la invitación.  
  
Madre: No tienes que agradecer-nos nada, nos traes mucha alegria cuando estas aquí, ademas de que tus visitas le agradan mucho a nuestro hijo. Heiji enrojecio y Atsuko rio levemente. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron.  
  
Heiji: No deberias decir esas cosas mama.  
  
Padre: Vamos Heiji, es que estamos impacientes, estas tardando demasiado para pedirle a Atsuko que sea tu novia.  
  
Heiji ya si que no sabia donde meter-se, y Atsuko no paraba de reir.  
  
Madre: Nos encantaria que fueras la mujer de nuestro hijo n_n realmente nos aria muy feliz tenerte como hija.  
  
Atsuko(divertida): Y yo estaria encantada de teneros como suegros.  
  
Finalmente llego el domingo. Atsuko estaba nerviosa y ilusionada a la vez. Para ella esta tambien era su primera cita. Se vistio, se peino cuidadosamente sus suaves cabellos y se maquillo un poco, aunque no mucho. Finalmente ya estaba lista. Salio de casa y se encamino hasta el lugar donde había quedado con Kurama.  
  
Kurama estaba esperando a Atsuko cuando una chica de largos y rubios cabellos le saludo.  
  
Reika: Hola, me llamo Reika. Te vi ayer cuando fuiste a por Tenjo.  
  
Kurama: Yo me llamo Suuichi Minamino- el joven intento ser todo lo cortes que le fue posible.  
  
Reika: Sera mejor que te olvides de Tenjo- Kurama se sorprendio- Ella solo juega con los chicos lindos como tu, no eres el primero.  
  
En ese instante llego Atsuko.  
  
Atsuko: Reika, creo que eso es muy sucio por tu parte. Si realmente quieres ganar-me, al menos, juega limpio.  
  
Kurama(sonriente): Hola Atsuko.  
  
Atsuko: Hola Suuichi ^_^(burlona) Hasta mañana Reika.  
  
Atsuko y Kurama entraron en el cine. Ya habían decidido que película querian ver.  
  
Kurama. ¿Quién eres esa chica?  
  
Atsuko se lo explico todo.  
  
Atsuko: No te creas lo que te ha dicho de mi, es mentira, en realidad nunca he salido con ningun chico- la mirada de la chica se torno decidida- No permitire que me gane. Me importas demasiado como para permitir que te vayas con ella.  
  
Kurama se sonrojo.  
  
Durante la película, Atsuko apoyo su cabeza en el hombre del chico. Al pricnipio este gesto le incomodo y se sonrojo, pero luego le agrado tener a la chica tan cerca. A la salida del cine.  
  
Atsuko: A sido una gran película¿ No crees?  
  
Kurama: Si, hacia mucho que no venia al cine. Desde que Yuusuke me arrastro para ver Matrix ^^U  
  
Atsuko: ¿Nunca has venido con una chica?  
  
Kurama: No, tu eres la primera.  
  
Atsuko: Pues me alegro n_n.  
  
Kurama: Va, te llevare a un lugar que me han dicho que es muy bonito.  
  
Kurama la llevo hasta el lugar dnd le habia dicho Yuusuke. Era realmente precioso, era un enorme jardín de flores. La gente se estiraba en la hierba y miraba al cielo, o olia la fragancia de las flores.. Kurama y Atsuko fueron a un lugar que estaba lleno de rosas rojas. El rostro de Atsuko se torno triste y melancolico. Aquella flores le recordaban tanto a el...eran sus favoritas. Kurama noto la tristeza de la chica.  
  
Kurama: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta?  
  
Atsuko nego con la cabezo y le dedico una calida sonrisa.  
  
Atsuko: Es que las rosas rojas me recuerdan a alguien muy querido, que hace tiempo se marcho de mi lado.  
  
Kurama: Vaya, lo siento.  
  
Atsuko: No es culpa tuya.  
  
En aquel instante, uno de los compañeros de clase de Kurama le reconocio y fue a saludarlo. Estaba con su novia. Chico: Vaya Minamino, que guardado te lo tenias. Tienes una novia muy hermosa, las chicas de nuestro instituto seguro que se deprimen al saber la noticia.  
  
Kurama: Te confundes, solo es una amiga.  
  
Atsuko: Me llamo Atsuko Tenjo.  
  
Chico: Lástima, haceis una pareja muy linda  
  
Kurama se despidio de su compañero. Estuvieron un rato más por allí, y oscurecio, así que Kurama, como el caballero que es, acompaño a Atsuko hasta su casa. Ya en la puerta...  
  
Atsuko: Muchas gracia,s me lo he pasaod muy bien- y en un fugaz e impredecible movimiento, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurama.  
  
Atsuko: Hasta otra Minamino- y la chica entro en casa.  
  
Mientras, Kurama se tocaba la mejilla que la chica le habia besado, estaba sonrojado, pero tambien lucia una sonrisa de satisfacción. Desde su ventana, Heiji lo habia visto todo... 


	3. El ataque de los lobos

Kurama se volteo para ir-se a su casa, pero cuando lo hizo se encontro frente a frente con Heiji.  
  
Heiji: No se como te llamas, pero quiero que sepas que Atsuko es mia.  
  
Kurama(calmadamente): Eso tendra que decidir-lo ella ¿No crees?  
  
Heiji se enfureció, pero no dijo nada. Kurama continuo caminando.  
  
Kurama(pensando): ¿Por qué he dicho eso?  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en la preparatoria de Atsuko...  
  
Katsura: ¿Qué tal te fue?¿Te pidio que salierais juntos?  
  
Atsuko: No, pero me lo pase muy bien con el.  
  
Por otro lado, en la preparatoria de Kurama, habia corrido el rumor de que tenia novia.  
  
Chica: ¿ Es verdad que tienes novia Minamino?  
  
Chica 2: Dicen que ayer te vieron con ella.  
  
Chica 3: No nos habias dicho nada.  
  
Chica 1: Dicen que es muy guapa.  
  
Kurama suspiro con resignación. No sabia si se lo preguntaban furiosas o tristes, pero sabía que le estaban molestando de sobremanera. Cortésmente se desizo de ellas. Más tarde, tubo que ir a casa de Yuusuke. Aquel día Hiei había ido al nigekai a visitar-los.  
  
Yuusuke: ¡Hola Kurama ^0^! (mirada maliciosa) ¿Qué tal te fue ayer en tu primera cita?  
  
Kurama(sonrojado): No pienso decirte nada ¬/////¬  
  
En ese instante, Kurama se dio cuenta de que todos los reunidos allí le miraban, habían escuchado su pequeña conversación con Yuusuke, y ahora se estaban riendo a carcajadas, entre ellos, Hiei estaba incluido.  
  
Kurama: -_-U Creo que mejor me voy.  
  
Keiko: No por favor, perdonanos, pero es que es muy raro que tu salgas con una chica, hasta ahora siempre las rechazabas, y resulta comico verte sonrojado.  
  
Botan: Estas monisimo cuando te sonrojas *^^*  
  
En el Palacio de Koenma, el joven estaba mirando la pantalla. En ella se veia a un demonio con forma de lobo. Recordaba a Kurama, pero las orejas del lobo eran más puntiagudas y su cola estaba alzada. Tenia el cabello por los hombros, blanco, y los ojos azules. A su lado estaba un chico muy parecido a el, pero tenia el pelo más largo, marrón, y los ojos negros.  
  
Koenma: Haken y Hokken, los lobos gemelos, hijos de Itsura.  
  
Ogro: ¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
  
Koenma: Según los últimos informes, hace dos dias atravesaron la barrera y fueron al nigekai. Desconocemos cuales son sus intenciones.  
  
Ogro: Koenma¿ No fue su hermana la que hace seis meses atraveso la barrera?  
  
Koenma: ¡PUES CLARO! ¡Han ido a buscar a su hermana! Que listo soy.  
  
Ogro: ____0____  
  
En casa de Yuusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: ¿Y que tal estan las cosas en el Makai?  
  
Hiei: Últimamente el ambiente esta muy tenso y rebuelto, y todo por esa rebelde.  
  
Yuusuke: ¿Quién?  
  
Hiei: La hija del jefe de la manda de lobos  
  
Keiko: ¿Manada de lobos?  
  
Kurama: Keiko, recuerda que yo soy un zorro espiritual. En el makai yo no soy el unico zorro, pero nosotros estamos mas dispersos. En cambio, los lobos espirituales forman una gran manada.  
  
Hiei: Pues como iba diciendo, hace seis meses vino al nigekai. Su padre se puso furioso, al principio pensaba que la habían raptado y no veais la que armo. Revoluciono todo el Makai.  
  
Yuusuke: ¿Y que pasa ahora?  
  
Hiei: Hace dos dias envio a sus dos hijos mayores en busca de su hermana, eso enfurecio al Rey del Makai, y ahora se estan peleando continuamente.  
  
Voz Fria: Pero nuestro padre es más fuerte que ese estupido Rey.  
  
Todos voltearon hacia el lugar dnd provenia la voz, y alli vieron a dos lobos, los mismo que antes estaban en la pantalla de Koenma. Estaban tan distraídos hablando, que no habian notado su presencia.  
  
Yuusuke: ¿Quiénes sois?  
  
Hiei: El de pelo blanco es Haken, y el de pelo marron es Hokken.  
  
Hokken: Veo que nos conoces.  
  
Kuwabara: Nosotros no tenemos a vuestra hermana, así que marchaos.  
  
Haken: No hemos venido por eso, sino para matar al zorro.  
  
Todos miraron a Kurama.  
  
Kurama: ¿Nos conocemos?  
  
Hokken: Podriamos decir que si, pero tu no puedes recordar eso.  
  
Haken: Hace unos años, molestaste a nuestra hermanita. Le hiciste daño, asi que ahora pagaras por ello.  
  
Yuusuke(pose de pelea): Vaya, por fin un poco de diversión.  
  
Hiei: No les subestimes Yuusuke, son muy fuertes  
  
Haken y Hokken sonrieron burlonamente, y entonces empezaron a pelear, casi todos sus ataques iban dirigidos a Kurama, y para ser 2 contra 4, los dos hermanos estban prácticamente dominando la situación. Entonces unas garras de sangre dañaron a los dos lobos, estos se quedaron aturdidos.  
  
Haken: Parece que se ha enfadado con nosotros. Hokken: Vayamos a buscarla.  
  
Haken: Nos retiramos de momento, peor volveremos, Youko Kurama.  
  
Todos estaban confusos y sorprendidos, pero Kurama era el que más. Las palabras de los gemelos le habían desconcertado. En aquel instante, acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, le vino una imagen a la mente: lágrimas, alguien lloraba. Su tristeza era tan profunda que incluso Kurama podía sentir-la. El dolor de cabeza desaparecio junto con la imagen.  
  
Entonces se escucho el comunicador de Botan.  
  
Koenma(al otro lado de la pantalla): Chicos, tenemos problemas. Ahí dos lobos sueltos por el nigekai, buscan a su hermana, pero es posible que os ataquen.  
  
Yuusuke: ¿A si? No me digas ¬¬  
  
- Ahhhhhh  
  
Kurama: ¡Atsuko!- el joven salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido por los demas.  
  
Yuusuke(mientras corria): ¿Cómo sabe que la que grita es Atsuko?  
  
Hiei se encogió de hombros.  
  
Al salir a la calle, vieron a una banda de 6 gamberros y Atsuko estaba apoyada en la pared, con varias magulladuras y su ropa estaba toda desgarrada. Con su mano derecha aguantaba su brazo izquierdo, que sangraba. Al parecer la chica les habia dado guerra, ya que tres de ellos tenian alguna heridas. Kurama corrio hacia ellos y empezo a darles una paliza a los gamberros, que salieron corriendo.  
  
Atsuko: Suuichi....(la chica le abrazo, con lágrimas en los ojos) He pasado tanto miedo....  
  
Kurama(acariciando su cabellos y abrazandola): Tranquila, ya paso todo.  
  
Atsuko(pensando): Estupidos humanos, no podia mostrar mi poder de demonio, y han estado a punto de violarme.  
  
Yuusuke: Sera mejor que entres a mi casa. Te dare algo de ropa ya que la tuya esta hecha pedazos y prepare una taza de te caliente.  
  
Atsuko: Gracias. La joven entro dentro. Keiko y Botan se escandalizaron al enterar-se de lo ocurrido. Atsuko se cambio de ropa, y acepto de buen grado la taza de te caliente que le preparo Botan.  
  
Keiko: Es una suerte que estuvieras aquí cerca y escucháramos tu grito.  
  
Botan: Aunque los más raro es que solo con un grito, Kurama supiera que eras tu.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Kurama. El joven no sabia que decir cuando...  
  
Atsuko(aparentemente extrañada): ¿Kurama?  
  
A todos les salio una gotita.  
  
Kurama: Es como me llaman mis amigos ^^U  
  
Atsuko: ¿Puedo llamarte yo tambien Kurama? Me gusta mas ^-^  
  
Kurama: Pues claro n_n(pensado) uf, de que poco  
  
Atsuko: Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, ya estoy bien. Tengo que regresar a casa, hoy vuelvo a cenar con mis vecinos ^.^  
  
Kurama: ¿Tus padres te dejan?  
  
Atsuko: Vivo sola y mis vecinos son como una familia, por eso casi siempre ceno allí. Bye  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Por fin consegui hacer el tercer cap. Este me ha costado más pues me faltaban algunas partes que he ido inventando sobre la marcha. Ayer estube hasta la 1.30 de la noche haciendo un dibu de Kurama xD Creo k me kedo bastante bien, con sombras y to(normalmente no digo esas cosas de mis propios dibujos, pero este me gusta muxo xD) 


	4. El anillo olvidado

Kurama baja por las escaleras rápidamente, y es que por primera vez en su vida se había dormido, aunque la culpa era de aquella pesadilla.....Veía una silueta femenina, un estallido de sangre, sus gritos de desesperación, y se levantaba llorando.  
  
Shiori: Suuichi ¿Quien te ha dado ese anillo?  
  
Kurama(extrañado): ¿Ehh?- entonces se dio cuenta que colgado por una especie de cordón negro tenia un anillo de plata y oro, era simple, fino pero hermoso(pensando) ¿ De dnd ha salido este anillo? Bueno, es igual, ahora no tengo tiempo, llego tarde.  
  
Ya en la preparatoria, Kurama no para de darle vueltas ¿De dnd habia sacado aquel anillo? No recordaba tenerlo...¡Espera! Cuando era pequeño, siempre lo llevaba, pero pensaba k lo habia perdido... mejor dicho, el anillo cayo en el olvido. Pero eso no solucionaba su pregunta. Kurama toco el anillo...  
  
Unos cabellos plateados-grisaceos, lágrimas, sangre, una mujer, una sonrisa....Kurama cayo al suelo con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, como siempre que tenia aquellas visiones.  
  
Profesor: ¡Minamino!- cuando Kurama desperto, estaba en la enfermeria. Junto a el estaba una de sus compañeras de clase : Maya Kitajima( maya sale en el tomo 7 del manga, en un extra que explica como se conocieron Kurama y Hiei, ella se le declara a Kurama y salen juntos, pero luego Kurama le borra sus recuerdos)  
  
Maya: ¿Ya estas mejor?  
  
Kurama: Si, gracias.  
  
Maya: Suuichi....queria decirte...que te quiero.  
  
En ese instante entro la enfermera, acompañada de....Atsuko!  
  
Kurama: ¡Atsuko!  
  
La chica sonrio.  
  
Atsuko: Habia venido a hablar con el director, y me he enterado de lo ocurrido.  
  
Maya noto como los ojos de 'Suuichi' se iluminaban cuando miraba a Atsuko, y su sonrisa era de corazon, tierna y dulce.  
  
Enfermera: Sera mejor que le dejeis solo.  
  
Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación.  
  
Atsuko: He escuchado tu declaración, y quiero que sepas, que Suuichi es mio- por primera vez, podemos ver a Atsuko con una mirada amenazante. Realmente amaba demasiado a aquel chico como para dejarlo escapar....una segunda vez....  
  
Maya no dijo nada, y se fue corriendo pasillo abajo.  
  
Mientras, en la enfermeria, Kurama recapacitaba sobre sus sentimientos. Su corazon sentia una alegria inmensa cuando veia a Atsuko: pasión, posesion, deseo, amor....una interminable lista de sentimientos venian a el. Realmente era una chica muy guapa, pero eso a el poco le importaba, le gustaba mas su carácter: alegre, divertida, simpatica, amable y dulce ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento?  
  
A la salida de la preparatoria, se encontro con Maya, quien esperaba una respuesta.  
  
Kurama: Lo siento Maya, pero no puedo corresponderte, seria injusto que saliera contigo cuando no te amo.  
  
Maya: Comprendo. Amas a otra ¿verdad? A Atsuko Tenjo.  
  
Kurama por un momento no supo que decir, le daba miedo admitir sus sentimientos por la chica.  
  
Kurama: Si  
  
Fue difícil pero lo acepto, si, tenia miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos, pero tampoco podia suprimirlos. Maya sintio la voz de Atsuko 'Suuichi es mio' La joven sonrio y se fue llorando.  
  
Alli cerca, podemos ver una silueta femenina, unas manos suaves y delicadas....con un anillo, el mismo que tenia Kurama.  
  
Chica(no vemos su rostro): Haken, Hokken, sois idiotas.  
  
Kurama sintio una extraña presencia, pero cuando volteo, no habia nadie....  
  
Yusuke: xD Jajajajajaja  
  
Kurama: ¬////¬ ya estamos de nuevo.  
  
Hiei: xDD entiendo pk se rie, es comico ver al gran youko Kurama preocupado por una chica. Estupidos sentimientos nigen como el amor.  
  
Botan: ¡Chicos parad!- Yuusuke, Hiei y Kuwabra pararon de reir-se ante el grito de Botan- Yuusuke, te recuerdo que tu estas enamorado de Keiko, Kuwabara, tu de Yukina y Hie tu.....tu sientes amor por tu hermana, asi que no se de que os reis.  
  
Keiko: Botan tiene razon. Kurama es vuestro amigo, ha venido xk esta preocupado, es la primera vez que se enamora, y esta asustado y no sabe como reeaccionar ¿y vosotros os reir de el¿ Pues vaya amigos.  
  
Yuusuke, Hiei y Kuwabara: teneis razon- estabn muy arrepentidos, se sentian fatal- Lo sentimos Kurama.  
  
Kurama: No pasa nada.  
  
Yuusuke: Lo que tendrías que hacer es declararte.  
  
Kurama: ¬¬ como si eso fuera tan facil ¬¬  
  
En ese instante, entro Atsuko, la amdre de Yuusuke le habia abierto.  
  
Atsuko :¿Qué pasa?  
  
Kuwabara: Es que Kurama esta enamorado y no sabe como decir....- el joven callo de golpe al ver la cara sonrojada de Kurama y las caras furiosas de sus amigos.  
  
Atsuko: ¡Vaya! ¿De la chica de la enfermeria?  
  
Kurama: No - esta muy rojo.  
  
Atsuko: venia a darte esto- la chica le extendio un papel- mañan abra un examen ¿Te presentaras? Podriamos ir juntos...  
  
Yuusuke le dio un codazo.  
  
Kurama: S..Sí.  
  
Atsuko: Genial n_n  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los dos se presentaron al examen. Todos los que les veian pasar, se pensaban que eran pareja, y es que realmente lo parecian, iban hablando animadamente y riendo, y se veian tan felices juntos.... Atsuko: ¿Volvemos a kedar mañana? Dan los resultados.  
  
Kurama: Vale.  
  
Esta vez fue la chica quien se sonroja ante la dulce y tierna sonrisa del kitsune. Y tal y como prometieron, a la mñn siguiente, volviero allí. Aquella vez, Kurama habia quedado primero y Atsuko segunda.  
  
Atsuko(lanzándose sobre Kurama): ¡Felicidades Kurama!  
  
Kurama(rojo): Gracias.  
  
Cuando ya se habian despedido, alguien le barro el paso a Kurama...Haken y Hokken.  
  
Haken: Veo que aun conservas el anillo.  
  
Hokken: Lástima que tus recuerdos no se borran del todo....  
  
Kurama se transformo en youko.  
  
Haken: Esto se pone interesante.  
  
Los dos hermanos llevaban una clara ventaja, al poco rato, Kurama estaba ensangrentado y lleno de heridas. Hokken estaba a punto de clavarle las zarpas, pero algo se interpuso. Kurama apenas tubo tiempo de ver la sombra, poco al poco rato ya salio corriendo cojiendose el hombro derecho, que habia resultado mal herido, parecia que tb tenia una herida en el estomago.  
  
Haken. Maldita, ya ha vuelto a interponer-se.  
  
Las mismas garras de sangre que la ultima vez, atacaron a los hermanos, que no tuvieron mas remedio que huir...  
  
Mientras, Kurama cayo al suelo muy malherido, con su aspecto humano. Se desmayo, y empezo a llover, dejando un cuerpo inmóvil y mojado en la carretera. Estaba a punto de atropellar-lo cuando la misma silueta le aparto de la carretera.  
  
Voz: Veo que no se te puede dejar solo, ¿eh kitsune?  
  
Y la sombra volvió a salir corriendo. Mas tarde encontraron a Kurama, y le llevaron al hospital, avisando a su madre, quien se asusto muxo y fue corriendo al hospital...  
  
Haken: Esa entrometida....me dan ganas de matarla.  
  
**************************************************** Por fin el cap.4, es mas corto, pero no tg muxo tiempo ^^U Musas gracias a youko y keiko x vuestros comentarios, me animan muxo ^^ 


	5. La tristeza de Atsuko

Todos los amigos de Kurama y su familia estaban en el hospital, el diagnostico no era muy favorable: no tenia ninguna herida interna, pero habia perdido mucha sangre, y estaba en coma, aunque el coma no seria permanente, no sabian cuanto tardaria en despertar. Le tuvieron que poner respiración artificial. Shiori lloraba desconsoladamente a brazos de su marido, Keiko hacia lo mismo pero en brazos de Yuusuke. Botan estaba sentada, también llorando. Kuwabara no paraba de dar vueltas, y Hiei, cosa extraña en el, estaba preocupado e inquieto por el youko.  
  
Una chica entro corriendo en el hospital. Sus ropas y su cuerpo estaban mojados, tenia varias heridas, una grabe en el estomago, pero eso no le importaba. Llego a la recepción y pregunto por Suuichi Minamino.  
  
Recepcionista: Habitación 304  
  
La joven subio a la cuarta planta, y allí vio a todos reunidos, fuera de la habitación.  
  
Yuusuke: Atsuko....  
  
Atsuko: ¿Cómo esta Kurama?- su voz temblaba, se podía notar el miedo en ella, la angustia, la desesperación....Yuusuke bajo la mirada, y le explico la situación. Atsuko cayo al suelo entre llantos, todo era culpa suya...todo era su culpa, por su culpa aquellos dos desgraciados le habian hecho daño a su kitsune....igual que aquella vez....  
  
Atsuko: Se recuperara- todos se voltearon a mirarla. Habia dejado de llorar, y su voz era firme u segura- El es fuerte, muy fuerte, y estoy segura de que saldra de esta.  
  
Aquella noche, Shiori y Atsuko no se movieron de la habitación, a la mañana siguiente, Shiori, por recomendación de su marido, fue a descansar, pero Atsuko no se movio de allí. Permanecio en aquella habitación dos días, no dormia y apenas comia, salia corriendo a comprar un bocadillo y enseguida volvia.  
  
Yuusuke(que habia ido a visitar a su amigo): Atsuko, si continuas así, tu tambien terminaras en una cama.  
  
Atsuko: No me importa.  
  
Era inútil intentar disuadirla, la chica se negaba rotundamente a abandonar la habitación.  
  
Era la segunda tarde, y Kurama parecia tener un sueño inquieto. ***********sueño***********  
  
Veia una silueta, una lágrimas, alguien estaba llorando....Atsuko. Si, Atsuko estaba llorando. Sus lagrimas eran tan cristalinas, tan puras....y a la vez tan dolorosas, tan amargas.  
  
Queria protegerla, no queria verla llorar, queria rodearla en sus con sus brazos y decirle que el estaba allí, que no pasaba nada, que ya podía dejar de llorar....verla llorar le dolia, le destrozaba el alma...  
  
Pero no podía protegerla si estaba inconsciente, tenia que despertar, no queria estar así, no queria estar sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin su alegria.... *************************************** Lentamente, Kurama abrio los ojos. Estaba confuso y aturdido.  
  
Atsuko(llorando de alegria): ¡Kurama! Voy a avisar al doctor...  
  
El chico le nego con la cabeza.  
  
Kurama: Más tarde, primero quiero hablar contigo- su voz sonaba fatigada pero decidida- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu tristeza?  
  
Atsuko se sorprendio mucho, no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar.  
  
Kurama: Muchas veces, a pesar de que tus labios muestran unas sonrisas, tus ojos estan apagados, sin brillo, y tu sonrisa no es de corazon.  
  
Atsuko sonrio, pero esta vez, era de corazon, como siempre que le sonreia a el...  
  
Atsuko: Veo que eres muy observador. ¡Realmente quieres saberlo?- el chico asintió- Hace tiempo, me enamore de un hombre, lo ame con toda mi alma, mi corazon era unicamente suyo.  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras, Kurama no pudo evitar entristecer-se, Atsuko nunca sentiría eso por el, estaba seguro.  
  
Atsuko: El era frio, astuto y cruel, y no tenia sentimientos como el amor, pero por suerte o por desgracia, mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos. Pero aquello era un amor imposible, mi familia se oponia rotundamente. Durante un tiempo, conseguimos vernos a escondidas, amarnos secretamente. Yo solia escaparme de casa para ir a verle, y pasaba dos o tres dias con el. Pero entonces, mi familia nos separo, le alejaron de mi lado, le hicieron daño por mi culpa......Ahora el no me recuerda, se a olvidado de mi- su voz temblaba, lágrimas habian empezado a rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas, cayendo lentamente al suelo.  
  
Atsuko: Pero yo....yo lo recuerdo todo: cada beso suyo, cada caricia, cada palabra de afecto....Últimamente le veo a menudo, pero el no sabe nada de lo sucedido, me ve como una simple amiga.....  
  
Kurama estaba furioso, tenia ganas de darle un puñetazo al hombre que la lastimaba así, que la hacia llorar de aquella manera, de hacerle sentir el sufrimiento que sentia la chica. Deseaba tanto abrazarla, darle su calor, besar sus labios....dio, cuanto amaba a aquella mujer.  
  
Kurama acaricio la mejilla de Atsuko, secando sus lágrimas. Esta alzo el rostro para contemplar el del chico.  
  
Kurama: Por favor, no llores más, me duele verte así. Olvidale, o terminaras consumiéndote. Yo te protegeré, y no permitire que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño, te lo juro.  
  
Atsuko le sonrio, y Kurama hizo lo mismo.  
  
Atsuko: Ahora que te lo he explicado todo, voy a buscar al doctor.  
  
Atsuko abrio la puerta y se fue en busca del doctor.  
  
Kurama(pensando): Así que era ese....ese era el dolor de Atsuko, su sufrimiento, el origen de sus lágrimas.  
  
El doctor, seguido por Shiori, Keiko, Yuusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei y Atsuko entro en la habitación. Todos se alegraron de ver que ya estaba bien, y Shiori le abrazo llorando de alegria.  
  
Más tarde, después de que Kurama le repitiera muchas veces que ya estaba bien, su madre se fue a trabajar, y Atsuko tubo que irse obligada por Kurama, pues se habia enterado de que en aquellos dos dias, no se habia movido de allí, y dijo que tenia que dormir.  
  
Yuusuke: Nos tenias realmente preocupados.  
  
Hiei: Hn, habla por vosotros. Al fin y al cabo, es un demonio, no va a palmarla por un accidente de coche.  
  
Kurama: No fue un accidente de coche Hiei, Haken y Hokken me atacaron.  
  
Kuwabara. Así que no desisten en su intento de matarte.  
  
Botan: La pregunta es ¿Por qué? Silencio.....  
  
Yuusuke: Sera mejor que le preguntes a Koenma.  
  
Botan: Tienes razón, cuando tenga algo, os informare.  
  
Botan se fue.  
  
Kurama: Os sonara estupido, e incluso cursi, pero si desperté fue por Atsuko, porque queria verla, porque queria protegerla.  
  
Kurama se preparo para escuchar la risa de Yuusuke, pero este no se rio(los demas estaban fuera)  
  
Yuusuke: Creo que a mi me pasaria lo mismo con Keiko. Aunque piensa mucho sobre eso, a veces una prfunda amistad puede confundirse con amor, aunque a veces, es realmente amor.  
  
Kurama: Muchas gracias.  
  
Yuusuke se limito a sonreir.  
  
Yuusuke: El doctor a dicho que mñn ya podras salir.  
  
Kurama: Bueno, aguantare un día más en este lugar.  
  
Yuusuke: No te gustan los hospitales ¿cierto?  
  
Kurama. Me recuerdan a la vez que Shiori estubo enferma.  
  
Yuusuke: Comprendo. Bueno, yo me voy, que tienes que descansar.  
  
Kurama: Pero si me he pasado dos dias durmiendo ¬¬  
  
Pero Yuusuke ya estaba fuera.  
  
Mientras, en el Palacio de Koenma....  
  
Koenma. Si, se porque los gemelos van detrás de Kurama, pero no puedo decírtelo, el no debe enterar-se, sino, sera su fin.  
  
Botan: ¿Pero por que?  
  
Koenma:.........  
  
Botan se fue de alli enfadada.  
  
Koenma: Una Ookami(lobo) y un kitsune(zorro) estan destinados a ser rivales, no pueden enamorar-se, lo siento Kurama....  
  
Atsuko estaba en su habitación, tirada en la cama, pensando en todo. Aquella conversación con Kurama le habia hecho revivirlo todo.....La ventana se du cuarto se abrio, y entro Haken.  
  
Atsuko. Os he dicho que me dejeis tranquila- sus ojos brillaron amenazadoramente, estaba furiosa- Si algo lega a pasarle al kitsune, mi ira caera sobre vosotros, y sabeis que soy más fuerte que vostros dos.  
  
Haken: Te daremos dos semanas, mientras, nos divertiremos con los tantei. Tu plan fracasara, el no se enamorar de ti, una segunda vez.  
  
Atsuko: Baka(tonto o idiota), no puedes decir eso, porque no le conoces. Y ahora desaparece de mi vista antes de que use mis garras.  
  
Haken: veo que hoy no estas de muy buen humor. Por cierto, cuando vuelvas, padre tiene preparada una sorpresa para ti....  
  
Atsuko: Hn, no recuerdo que mi cumpleaños este proximo- esto lo dijo con sarcasmo e ironia.  
  
Haken solo sonrio maléficamente., y después, se fue.  
  
Atsuko: Suerte que la herida de mi estomago no es profunda, me recuperare pronto, tengo que detener a ese par de bakas.  
  
Mientras, en la habitación de Heiji, este hablaba con una chica de cabellos azules.....¡Botan!  
  
Botan: Por favor Heiji, necesitamos que nos ayudes. Tienes que unirte a los nuevos tanteis y ayudar-los.  
  
Heiji: Pero yo me retire hace mas de 500 años.  
  
Botan: Mentira, quien se retiro fue tu yo pasado, tu eres la reencarnación de aquel tantei.  
  
Heiji: ¬¬ te las sabes todas. Vale, les ayudare.  
  
Botan: Gracias ^.^  
  
************************************************************ Creo que poco a poco se va sabiendo la historia, no? Aunque toda la verdad no se va a descubrir hasta el cap. 12 Xd Al menos en el proximo tendremos la esperada aparicion de Atsuko, o de la misteriosa chica.... 


	6. La loba

Los tanteis estaban reunidos en la habitacion de Yuusuke, por orden de Botan.  
  
Yuusuke. ¿Para que nos reuniste Botan_Chan?  
  
Botan: Quiero presentaros a un nuevo tantei.  
  
Todos: ¿¡Queee!?  
  
Botan: Hace 500 años, fue un tentei, pero murio salvando a Koenma, por este gesto, el principe Koenma-sama le permitio renacer, y ahora se a reencarnado en otro cuerpo. Heihi puedes entrar.  
  
Entonces entro un joven alto, de largos cabellos ocre(por los hombros) y ojos azules, aunque un mechón de pelo cubria su ojo izquierdo. El mas sorprendido fue Kurama.  
  
Kurama/ Heiji: ¡Tu!  
  
Los demas los miraban con cara de no entender nada.  
  
Kurama: Es el vecino de Atsuko- ninguno de los dos dio más explicación.  
  
Botan: Vaya, asi ya os conoceis....bueno, os presento, el se llama Heiji. Heiji, el es Yuusuke, el hijo de Raizen y jefe de los tanteis, el que esta a su lado es Kuwabara, un humano con grandes poderes espirituales, el que esta en la ventana es Hiei, un youkai de fuego, y creo que ya conoces a Kurama, la inteligencia del grupo.  
  
Heiji: ¿Este es Kurama?¿El gran ladrón legendario?  
  
Botan: El mismo ^-^  
  
Heiji: No creo que sea buena idea tener a un ladron en el grupo, son traicioneros.  
  
Yuusuke(enfadado): Kurama es uno de los mejores, y confiamos completamente en el, si no te gusta, vete, no te hemos pedido tu ayuda.  
  
Kurama: Y yo no creo que sea buena idea mezclar los problemas personales con el trabajo ¿No Heiji?  
  
La mirada de Kurama era desafiante, y en ese instante, todos comprendieron su rivalidad.  
  
Kuwabara: Vaya, asi que los dos rivalizan por Atsuko. Los demas le miraron como diciendo: sera mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada.  
  
Botan: No es momento de discusiones, el caso es que el os ayudara contra los lobos.  
  
Hiei: ¿Qué poderes tiene?  
  
Botan: Los mismo que Yuusuke.  
  
Yuusuke. Bienvenido al grupo Heiji n_n  
  
Heiji. ¿Sabeis que andan buscando?  
  
Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo.  
  
Kurama: A mi.  
  
Heiji: Vaya, a si que tu eres el causante del problema.  
  
Yuusuke: Te equivocas, su mayor objetivo es encontrar a su hermana, la princesa, pero por alguna razon, odian a Kurama y quiere matarlo.  
  
Heiji: Vete a saber que les hizo ¿Cómo sabes que el es el inocente?- estaba claro que heiji no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.  
  
Yuusuke: Por que lo se. Mira, Kurama es un gran amigo mio, nos a ayudado en multiples ocasiones y nunca nos ha fallado, pondría mi vida en sus manos. Se que en el pasado fue un ladrón, pero la gente cambia. Y si vas a estar iciendo cosas de esas simplemente porque parece que a simpatizado con Atsuko, ya te estas largando.  
  
Heiji: Vaya humos que gastas.  
  
Yuusuke: Somos un grupo, pero hace unos meses, me eligieron a mi como su jefe, me siento orgulloso por ello, y como jefe, tu estaras bajo mis ordenes, te guste o no, y yo soy quien decide si entras o no.  
  
Heiji se limito a sonreir.  
  
Heiji: os ayudare, pero por simple diversión. Ahora si me disculpais, me voy, he quedado- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Kurama con una sonrisa triunfal. Heiji se fue.  
  
Yuusuke: Seguro que a quedado con Atsuko ¬¬. No lo aguanto .?  
  
Atsuko: Mi vecino y amigo. Me invito a dar una vuelta hi a un helado.  
  
Maya: ¿Una cita?  
  
Atsuko: No, un paseo de amigos.  
  
Kurama(desviando el tema): Por cierto Atsuko ¿Tu viviste en Osaka?  
  
Atsuko: Si, cuatro meses, después me mude aquí ¿Por?  
  
Kurama(sonriendo): Cuando hablas se te nota acento kansai(dialecto del japones hablado en la zona de Osaka)  
  
Heiji: De hecho nos conocimos alli.  
  
Atsuko: Si, en el aeropuerto, fue uan sorpresa ver que eras mi vecino.  
  
Después de una larga charla, los cuatro de despidieron. Kurama iba caminado por la calle, cuando se aparto de un salto, nadie lo vio, pues la calle estaba vacia, pero habian intentado atacarle.  
  
Kurama: Veo que no os rendis nunca.  
  
Mientras, Atsuko iba caminado con Heiji, cuando noto la energia de sus hermanos y la de Kurama.  
  
Atsuko: Heiji, acabo de acordarme que me he dejado algo en la heladeria, ahora vuelvo.  
  
Atsuko fue corriendo hacia la zona. Al llegar alli, se escondio.  
  
Haken. Hermana, sabemos que estas ahí, si quieres salvar a tu kitsune, sal de tu escondite.  
  
Desde su escondite, la chica vio como su hermano tenia una de sus garras en el cuello de 'Suuichi', antes de que pudiera hacer nada, aparecieron Yuusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei.  
  
Hokken: Si nos atacais, el morira.  
  
Yuusuke: Mierda.  
  
De entre las sombras, aparecio una esbelta figura. Todos voltearon a mirarla. Al pasar por debajo de una farola, esta la ilumino, y pudieron ver a aquella hermosa criatura. Alta, de cuerpo fino y bien definido, de largos y sedosos cabellos plateados(igual que los de Kurama) y ojos azul- grisazeo. Tenia dos graciosas orejas, mas puntiagudas que las del kitsune, como sus hermanos. Llevaba una especie de tunica blanca, igual que la de Kurama, pero hecha a su medida, y mas ceñida a su esbelto cuerpo. Los chicos no pdian verlo, pero tenia una graciosa cola grisacea.  
  
Chica: Soltadle.  
  
Hiei: Esa es Isilya, hija de Itsura.  
  
Haken: ¿Y si no le soltmos que haras hermanirta?  
  
Isilya: Os matare.  
  
Los habia dicho en un tono tan calmado y frio, que todos los presentes tuvieron un escalofrio, incluidos los gemelos. Isilya: No seria recomendable que fuerais presas de mi furia, y lo sabeis- sus ojos daban miedo, tan amenazadores como frios, llenos de ira y de clama, tan segura de si misma. Aquel ser imponia respeto.  
  
Haken solto a Kurama.  
  
Haken: Al fin y al cabo, solo queriamos hacerte salir.  
  
Kurama se transformo, y miro extrañado a aquella joven, tenia la sensación de que ya la habia visto en alguna otra parte, pero no recordaba donde, intento recordar, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodero de el.  
  
Isilya:(con una voz muy dulce) Es mejor que no intentes recordar nada.  
  
La joven se arrodillo y se quedo mirando al joven. Nadie hizo nada pues estaban demasiado atonitos. Los ojos de la Ookami, que hacia escasos segundos eran tan frios y terroríficos, ahora eran dulces, amables, irradiaba una aura de tranquilidad que los relajaba, tan llenos de bodad, de amor.  
  
Isilya: Ahí veces que decidimos olvidar los recuerdos dolorosos, y si los volvemos a recordar, puede ser fatal. Siento que mis hermanos te hayan causado molestias.  
  
Kurama no pudo evitar sonrojar-se al tener a aquella bella criatura a tan escasos centímetros de el. La joven se marcho y tras de ella, se fueron sus hermanos. Kurama volvio a ser Suuichi, y decidieron volver a casa. Aquella noche, no podia sacar-se de la cabeza el rostro de la loba, pero cada vez que lo hacia y que su corazon se aceleraba, aparecia el rostro de Atsuko, confundiéndolo y atormentándolo.  
  
************************************************************ No, al final pude publicar este antes de irme de vacas ^^ A sido todo un milagro xD pero queria al menos dejaron con la descripción de la loba ¿qué os a parecido? X cierto, me encanta la canción nº 10 del primer CD *_* 


	7. La confesion de Hiei

Como cada día, Atsuko estaba discutiendo con Reika.  
  
Reika: Minamino es demasiado lindo para ti, sera mio.  
  
Atsuko: No creo que sea de su agrado que le trates como un florero ¬¬  
  
Voz: ¡Atsuko!  
  
Al voltear-se, Atsuko vio a Yuusuke(quien le habia llamado) Hiei, Kurama y Kuwabara esperándola en la salida. Al ver a Kurama, Reika se sonrojo. La joven salio corriendo hacia ellos agitando la mano alegremente.  
  
Atsuko: Hola chicos ^-^  
  
Yuusuke: Hola Atsuko ^-^  
  
Yuusuke y Atsuko se habian hecho muy amigos.  
  
Yuusuke: Mañana es fiesta, así que decidimos irnos de acampada( aunque nos costo siglos convencer a Hiei ^^U) Y pensamos que tal vez te gustaria venir.  
  
Atsuko(sonriendo): Me encantaria n_n  
  
Kurama: Entonces te pasamos a buscar mañana a las 8.00  
  
Atsuko: Una cosa ¿Puede venir Heiji?  
  
Esta pregunta no agrado a Kurama.  
  
Atsuko: Es que ahora esta pasando por un difícil situación familiar, y me gustaria que se distrayera un poco.  
  
Kurama(sonriéndole): Tu siempre pensando en los demas. No ahí ningun problema, ¿verdad chicos?  
  
Los demas asintieron.  
  
Atsuko: En ese caso, esperaos un rato mas, no tardara en salir. Va a mi mismo instituto, aunque es dos clases superior.  
  
Reika se acerco al grupo, ante la atenta mirada de Atsuko, que no se fiaba de ella.  
  
Reika: Minamino ¿te acuerdas de mi?  
  
Kurama(extrañado): Si. Reika: ¡Te gustaria venir este viernes al cine? No ahí clases y habia pensado....  
  
Kurama: Lo siento, pero es que nos vamos de acampada.  
  
Reika: Comprendo, no pasa nada.  
  
Reika se fue.  
  
Atsuko: No te acerques a esa lagarta, solo quiere salir contigo por que se piensa que asi me derrotara.  
  
Yuusuke: vaya Atsuko ¿Estas celosa?  
  
Atsuko se sonrojo, y le pego un buen golpe con la cartera a Yuusuke, a quien le salió un chichón.  
  
Atsuko: Deja de decir burradas Urameshi.  
  
Siempre que se enfadaba con el, Atsuko le llamaba por el apellido. Heiji no tardo en salir, y acepto la invitación de los chicos. Atsuko les presento, ya que ella no sabia que ya se conocían, y ellos prefirieron ocultar-lo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, a las 8.00, pasaron a buscar-los. Atsuko y Heiji ya estaban en la puerta esperándolos, con dos bolsas de deporte para pasar aquellos cuatro dias. Los que irian de acampada serian. Yuusuke, Keiko, Atsuko, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Botan y Heiji. Fueron caminando hasta la parada del autobús y de alli fueron a la estacion de tren. La gente que les veia pasar sonreían, pues irradiaban felicidad y juventud.  
  
Kurama: ¿Tu tambien iras al museo?  
  
Atsuko: Pues claro! ^0^ Es una gran fuente de cultura ;-)  
  
Yuusuke(desde delante): No creo que un museo sea el sitio adecuado para una cita.  
  
Yuusuke cayo al suelo golpeado por el zapato que le habia lanzado una furiosa y sonrojada Atsuko, delante de un sorprendido y sonrojado Kurama. Atsuko fue hacia Yuusuke para recuperar su zapato. Aquel dia, Atsuko llevaba falda, no le gustaban, solo llevaba el uniforme, pero perdio una estupida apuesta contra Yuusuke y le toco llevar falda. Yuusuke(levantándole la falda): Son blancas.  
  
Atsuko se volteo y le dio un bofetón, aunque no fue la unica, Keiko tb le golpeo, mientras, todos los chicos que iban a aquella acampada, no pudieron evitar que un leve rubor subiera a sus mejillas.  
  
Yuusuke: Oye Atsuko- la chica se asusto, ya que el estaba muy serio- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
  
Todos: ¿Queeee?  
  
Yuusuke. Keiko siempre me esta pegando, tu tb, pero al menos tu eres mas guapa y sexy.  
  
Atsuko no pudo evitar sonrojar-se y sorprender-se a la vez. Pero no puedo darle ninguna respuesta, pues Keiko agarro a Yuusuke por la oreja y fue arrastrándolo MUY enfadada.  
  
Yuusuke. Keiko suéltame, era una broma, una broma.  
  
Keiko: No vuelvas a pedirle a otra chica que sea tu novia.  
  
Yuusuke: Te lo prometo.  
  
Yuusuke le dio un dulce beso a Keiko, y cuando se separo, esta lo beso a el.  
  
Kurama(maliciosamente): Ey parejita, esas cosas no se hacen en publico, esperad a estar solos en el campamento.  
  
Kuwabara: Es verdad, ya os pondremos una habitación para los dos solitos y tapones en los odios para no escucharos.  
  
Yuusuke(sonrojado): Eso lo decis porque vosotros no teneis novia.  
  
Atsuko(agarrandose a Kurama): ¿Quién te ha dicho que Kurama no tiene novia?  
  
Todos: ¿Queeee?  
  
Kurama se sonroja al máximo, mientras que Atsuko le sacaba la lengua a Yuusuke.  
  
Yuusuke: ¡Tu y Kurama estais...?  
  
Atsuko: Pues claro que no, solo lo he dicho para tomarte el pelo  
  
Y la joven continuo caminando tan tranquila. Después de mucho caminar por la montaña, finalmente divisaron el lugar dnd iban a acampar. Atsuko fue corriendo alegremente, cuando de repente tropezo y se le vio todo.....a Kuwabara y Heiji le salio sangre de la nariz, mientras que Kurama se sonrojaba, Yuusuke sonreia satisfecho y Hiei se mostraba indiferente. Atsuko enseguida se lebanto.  
  
Atsuko: Me las habeis visto ¬¬  
  
Yuusuke. Yo ya te las habias visto xD  
  
Atsuko: ¬¬ Bueno, que mas da, al fin y al cabo solo es ropa interior, vamos chicos, que ya estamos! ^0^  
  
Todos: ^^UuU  
  
Yukina: Atsuko es una chica muy alegre n_n  
  
Yukina se dio cuenta de que Hiei la estaba mirando, y le sonrio, Hiei aparto rapidamente la mirada.  
  
Pasaron la tarde montando las tiendas, asi que cuando por fin acabaron, ya habia oscurecido. Se metieron todos en una tienda para jugar a verdad o castigo.  
  
Yuusuke. El castigo sera besar a Kuwabara xD  
  
Todos: Debes estar de broma ¬¬  
  
Le toco el turno a Hiei, y la pregunta a Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: ¿Verdad o castigo?  
  
Hiei: Verdad ¬¬  
  
Kuwabara: ¿Quién es tu hermana?  
  
Hiei: Hn, no pienso decírtelo baka.  
  
Yuusuke: En ese caso, tienes que besas a Kuwabara xDD  
  
Hiei: Estupidos juegos nigen ¬¬(el joven empezo a poner-se nervioso, estaba entre la espada y la pared, pues sabia que no le dejarian salir de allí) Mi hermana es...(suspiro ondo) Mi hermana es Yukina.  
  
Kuwabara y Yukina se quedaron pasmados, no se esperaban eso.  
  
Yukina: ¿A si que tu eres mi hermano?¿El que he estado buscando?  
  
Hei asintió con la cabeza, y Yukina se le lanzo en brazos. Hiei no supo como reeacionar, pero acabo abrazando a su hermana. Yuusuke, Keiko, Botan y Kurama sonrieron, nunca habian visto a Hiei tan tierno. Mientras, Kuwabara seguia afrontando el shock.  
  
De repente, Atsuko se levanto, deposito su suave mano sobre Kurama, y le dijo que saliera fuera con el. Los demas se fueron para dejar solos a Hiei y Yukina.  
  
Atsuko(seriosa): Kurama, queria preguntarte algo importante ¿Qué sientes por Maya?  
  
Kurama se sorprendio ¿A que venia esa pregunta? ¿Acaso Atsuko estaba celosa? No, eso era imposible...  
  
Kurama: Amistad. Es amiga mia desde la infancia.  
  
Atsuko sonrio, como si se alegrara de aquella respuesta, y alzo la vista, mirando al cielo estrellado. Por un instante, a Kurama le parecio ver la figura de la loba, pero enseguida volvio a aparecer Atsuko.  
  
Atsuko: Buenas noches Kurama.  
  
La jovne le beso la mejilla y se fue. 


	8. Empieza el Duelo

CAPITULO 8- EMPIEZA EL DUELO  
  
- ¡YUUSUKE VEN AQUÍ! MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA  
  
Aquella mañana Atsuko estaba realmente furiosa con el joven detective, y es que Yuusuke no se le habia ocurrido otra cosa que tocar-le el culo a la chica( delante de las narices de Kurama ^^U) Desde entonces, Atsuko no habia parado de perseguir a Yuusuke con no muy buenas intenciones.  
  
Atsuko: ¡Ya podemos irnos ^0^!  
  
Keiko: ¿Yuusuke estas bien?  
  
Yuusuke(quien tenia dos golpes de tamaño considerable-chichones-): Si, claro que si ....(ojos en espiral por los golpes)  
  
Heiji: Que lástima, se me ha hecho muy corto, en verano tenemos que volver hacer-lo pero acamparemos dos semanas  
  
Botan: Es una buena idea n_n  
  
Atsuko: Sui_Chan, mañana tengo una sorpresa para ti ^.^  
  
Kurama: ¿A si? ¿Qué es?  
  
Atsuko: Es una sorpresa ;-)  
  
Kurama y Atsuko estaban mas avanzados que sus compañeros, seguidos de Yuusuke, quien discutia con Keiko y Kuwabara, que iba medio dormido. Detrás de ellos estaban Yukina y Hiei, Yukina no se desenganchaba de Hiei ni un solo segundo, y alejados del grupo, Botan y Heiji.  
  
Heiji: Botan ¿a ti te gusta Kurama, verdad?  
  
Botan: ./////. Si. Eres buen observador, no? Kurama es un chico muy dulce y amable, y es muy atento conmigo, pero solo me ve como una amiga. Creo que esta enamorado de Atsuko. Todos la preferis a ella, tu también.  
  
Heiji(sonrojado): Tu eres una magnifica persona Botan, nunca lo dudes, pero desde que la conoci, no pude evitar enamorarme de ella.  
  
Aquel día Kurama estaba realmente inquieto por saber que sería la sorpresa de Atsuko, tanto, que ni siquiera se molesto a saludar a su "club de fans" educadamente como hacia cada mañana.  
  
Profesor: Hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna. Es una de las estudiantes mas prestigiosas, y de las que mejores notas saca en los examenes de Tokio, hasta hace poco tenia un gran record, así que pido que la respeteis y que le deis vuestra amistad. Puedes entrar.  
  
Una joven entro en la clase, una joven que Kurama conocia muy bien.  
  
Kurama: ¡ATSUKO!- el joven se habia levantado de su asiento rapidamente(pensando) Mierda, he reaccionado por impulso, eso no es propio de mi...  
  
Atsuko: Hola Sui_Chan - Atsuko le dedico una de sus más lindas sonrisas, con lo que la mitad de los chicos de la clase, se giraron y se quedaron mirando feo a Kurama, quien se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de Atsuko, lo que provoco una reaccion similar, pero esta vez las chicas miraban feo a Atsuko.  
  
Profesor: Veo que ya os conoceis.  
  
Atsuko: Si, es un buen amigo ^.^ Si no es mucha molestia ¡Podria sentarme a su lado? Es que solo le conozco a el.....- Atsuko hizo el papel de niña vergonzosa, cosa que no era.  
  
Maya: ¡Pero ese es mi sitio!  
  
Profesor: Maya, haz el favor de ser más comprensiva, Atsuko a llegado nueva y solo conoce a Minamino, no seas tan egoísta.  
  
Maya miro de muy mala manera a Atsuko, quien se limito a sonreír. Maya cambio sus codsas y se fue a otro pupitre, el que estaba al lado de Atsuko. Atsuko se fue a su sitio y Kurama le sonrio, ella hizo lo mismo. Maya y Atsuko no pararon de lanzar-se miradas, había una verdadera tormenta dentro de la clase provocada por estas dos.  
  
Maya(susurrándole a Atsuko): Tu no eres digna de Suuichi, solo eres una chica bonita que se vende a los chicos guapos.  
  
Atsuko(susurrándole a Maya): Antes de que tus celos te hagan decir cosas como esa, deberias informarte más. Puede que yo no sea digna de Suuichi, pero con tus palabras tu demuestras que aún eres menos digna que yo(se volteo a mirar a Maya, con una mirada tan fría y llena de dolor que a Maya le dio lástima, a la vez que un escalofrio recorria su cuerpo) He sufrido mucho por su amor, y no pienso perder ante nada ni ante nadie.  
  
Maya: Entonces supongo que empieza el duelo.  
  
Atsuko: Yo no lo llamaria así, pero sí, comienza.  
  
Las clases se acabaron, había sido un largo día para Atsuko. Había tenido que estar de pie mucho rato mientras los chicos le daban cartas, le pedian citas, se le declaraban...los rechazo a todos educadamente.  
  
Atsuko(pensando): Buff, y yo que me pensaba que aquí seria distinto que en mi antiguo instituto.  
  
En eso Atsuko vio a Kurama.  
  
Atsuko: ¡Sui_Chan ^0^!  
  
Kurama(volteándose): Hola A_Chan n_n  
  
Atsuko: Kurama ¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy y hacemos los deberes juntos?(Atsuko puso ojitos suplicantes)  
  
Kurama(sin poder resistirse): Pues claro, aunque eres muy inteligente, supongo que tardaras unos dias en adaptarte a nuestro sistema. Venga, vamonos.  
  
Chico 1: ¿Lo habeis visto?  
  
Chico 2: Si, a nosotros nos rechaza y a el es ella quien le pide para quedar.  
  
Chico 3: Pero solo van a hacer los deberes.  
  
Chico 2: ¡PERO PUEDEN HACER "COSAS" SI ESTAN LOS DOS SOLOS!  
  
Chico 3: Eres un mal pensado ¬¬  
  
Chico 1: Ya me gustaría estar a solas con ella para estudiar (su cara empieza a enrojecerse y hecha sangre por la nariz) Entonces..si, pasaria eso...y luego lo otro.....  
  
Chico 3: Jo tio eres un cerdo, se te nota lo que estas pensando.  
  
La madre de Kurama estubo encantada de que este trajera una amiga a casa, ya que nunca traia a nadie. Ademas, pensó que seguramente seria su novia, pero que a su hijo le daria vergüenza decirse-lo. La mama de Kurama pensaba que ya iba siendo hora de que tuviera novia.  
  
La habitación de Kurama estaba ordenada y limpia. Tenia un bonito escritorio sobre el cual había una foto de todo el grupo. Atsuko la cogió y se la quedo mirando durante un rato.  
  
Kurama: ¿Qué te pasa Atsuko?- el joven se había dado cuenta que estaba como triste.  
  
Atsuko: Es que viendo esta foto, me he dado cuenta de que no tengo ninguna foto contigo, ni tu ninguna foto conmigo.  
  
Kurama: No te preocupes, mañana iremos a hacernos unas foto-pegatinas ;-) hasta dentro de dos semanas, que nos iremos de excursión con el instituto, y me llevare la camara.  
  
Atsuko: ¡GRACIASSS!!  
  
Atsuko se lanzo hacia Kurama para abrazarlo, pero cuando lo estaba abrazando, este se resbalo y los dos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, quedando Atsuko encima de Kurama. Cuando Kurama abrio los ojos se encontro el rostro de Atsuko muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración agitada.....sus labios estaban tan cerca. Atsuko se le quedo mirando y los dos sonrojaron, aprecia que iban a dejar-se llevar por sus sentimientos más ocultos, cuando la madre de Kurama entro en la habitación. Los dos se separaron rápidamente extremadamente rojos.  
  
Shiori: Lo siento, no era mi intención molestar.  
  
Shiori se fue y los dos se quedaron aún más rojos que antes, inmóviles y callados.  
  
Kurama: Mierda, ahora no me dejara tranquilo, seguro que lo a mal interpretado.////.  
  
Atsuko: Lo siento ./////.  
  
Kurama: Tranquilo, no es tu culpa, yo tropece(pensando) Mierda, por un momento he estado apunto de besar-la, me he dejado llevar por mis instintos.  
  
Atsuko(pensando): Aghhh, a faltado tan poco! .D  
  
Kurama: Vale ^^U  
  
Rayen: Adios!!(como la niña no es tonta, aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla, mientars que Maya hacia lo mismo en la otra mejilla) 


	9. Paseo por el Parque Heiji

CAPITULO 9. PASEO POR EL PARQUE  
  
Atsuko se lanzo hacia Kurama para abrazarlo, pero cuando lo estaba abrazando, este se resbalo y los dos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, quedando Atsuko encima de Kurama. Cuando Kurama abrio los ojos se encontro el rostro de Atsuko muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración agitada.....sus labios estaban tan cerca. Atsuko se le quedo mirando y los dos sonrojaron, aprecia que iban a dejar-se llevar por sus sentimientos más ocultos, cuando la madre de Kurama entro en la habitación. Los dos se separaron rápidamente extremadamente rojos.  
  
Shiori: Lo siento, no era mi intención molestar.  
  
Shiori se fue y los dos se quedaron aún más rojos que antes, inmóviles y callados.  
  
Kurama: Mierda, ahora no me dejara tranquilo, seguro que lo a mal interpretado.////.  
  
Atsuko: Lo siento ./////.  
  
Kurama: Tranquilo, no es tu culpa, yo tropece(pensando) Mierda, por un momento he estado apunto de besar-la, me he dejado llevar por mis instintos.  
  
Atsuko(pensando): Aghhh, a faltado tan poco! .D  
  
Kurama: Vale ^^U  
  
Rayen: Adios!!(como la niña no es tonta, aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla, mientars que Maya hacia lo mismo en la otra mejilla) 


End file.
